Jessica Riddle's Story Part One
by Agent L
Summary: 'I must tell you my story before it is too late. Before he kills me. Before Lord Voldemort kills me. Before my own father kills me.' Full summary inside Harry/OC Ron/Hermionie
1. Ch 1: Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**A/N:** **Hello people of the Harry Potter community. I am new, so please excuse any mistakes made. I really hope you all enjoy this story. This is from my OCs POV. I really hope you all enjoy! And Jess might have some lines that were originally someone else's.**

**Summary:**** 'I must tell you my story before it is too late. Before he kills me. Before Lord Voldemort kills me. Before my own father kills me.' Jessica Riddle is Voldemort's daughter, but only her, her deceased mother, and the Weasleys know. Can she survive her first year at Hogwarts? Follow her, Harry, Ron, and Hermionie as the try to find the secret of the Sorcerer's Stone, and stop whoever it is that is stealing it. HP/JR HG/RW**

**Pairings: ****Harry Potter/Jessica Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley**

**Warnings:**** Language**

_**Chapter One: Platform Nine and Three Quarters**_

"Come along kids, hurry up, into the Train Station that is packed with Muggles." Molly Weasley says. I sigh, but follow her directions. I quickly put my Hogwarts trunk along with my owl, Snowy, onto a trolley. Fred, George, Percy, and Ron do the same.

My name is Jessica Riddle. I have black hair with purple and blue streaks. I am five foot two inches, and just turned eleven. I am not normal. People call me vile, evil, dangerous. But they only call me that because of my father. If you are wondering who he is, he is the dark lord himself.

Lord Voldemort.

I got caught in my own thoughts, so Ron nudged me, telling me that we had to hurry. I nodded my acknowledgement, and we fast walked to catch up with the rest of the family. Once caught up, Molly started talking.

"Sometimes I hate coming here. Why? Because it's packed with muggles, of course." I sensed a presence following, so I turned. I saw a black haired boy watching. He had a trunk and owl as well. I smiled and waved. He returned the gestures.

"Now what's the platform number?" Molly asked. I turned back to her and my adoptive family.

"Nine and three quarters!" Ginny piped up. I smiled. I loved my little sister. "Mom, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. Alright, Percy, you go first." Molly said.

Percy positioned himself in front of a pole that had plastic plates with the numbers nine and ten. He jogged at the wall, and vanished when he looked like he was going to crash into the wall. I looked over at the boy, and he looked confused. I turned back to the family when Molly spoke again.

"Fred, you next."

Fred walked up and stood where Percy stood.

He looked towards Molly.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Fred said. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself a mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear." Molly said. I held back laughter.

"Only joking. I am Fred." He said, and he headed to the barrier, George following before Molly could say anything.

"Excuse me?" a boy's voice asked. Ron, Ginny, Molly, and I turned and saw the black haired boy walk up.

"Hello, dear," Molly said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron and Jessica are new too." She pointed to me and my brother. I smiled.

"Yes." the young boy said. "The thing is... the thing is I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" Harry nodded and Molly smiled kindly. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron and Jess."

"Er... Okay." he said. He pushed his trolley around and just stared at the wall.

"You can do it. Trust me. And good luck." I said. He looked at me, smiled, and nodded. He started walking towards the barrier. He then walked faster, before breaking into a heavy run. Then he disappeared. I smiled. He did it.

"Okay, go on Ginny and wait." She said, ushering my little sister to the barrier, she ran through it.

Molly turned to us. "I will go, and I trust you to to follow." We nodded, before she walked fast and disappeared too.

"Go on, Jess." Ron said. I looked at him and smiled. I nodded, before running to the barrier, going through it with no trouble. Then I saw the Hogwarts train.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned and saw Ron chuckling. I hit his arm. He rubbed it and I spoke. "Not funny, Ron."

We hurried to where Fred, George and the boy left, and put our stuff in there.

"I'm so sorry Snowy." I said, placing his cage in there carefully. "I'll make it up to you." Then the train attendants closed it, and we went back to Fred, George, Molly, and Ginny.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Molly said, spotting us when we arrived. She tried to get it off his nose-whatever it was- but he jerked away. However, she was able to get him to where she could rub Ron's nose.

"Mom- geroff." Ron said. I giggled.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got something on his nosie?" said Fred. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." Ron said. I looked to Fred.

"That was not right." I said, glaring at him. He rolled my eyes at me.

"Whatever." he said.

"Where's Percy?" Molly asked.

We looked and saw Perfect Prefect Percy coming our way in his new robes.

"Can't stay longer Mother." he said. "I'm up front, prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh,, are you a prefect Percy?" said George sarcastically. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it." Fred said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up." Percy said, obviously pissed off.

"How come Percy gets new robes anyways?" asked George.

"Because he's a prefect." Molly said fondly. She turned to Percy. "Alright, dear, well, have a good term-send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he hurried off to who knows where. She then turned to Fred and George.

"Now, you two... this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've... you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, mom." I laughed.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron and Jessica."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins and Jessikins are safe with us."

"Shut up." Ron said.

I leaned over to whisper into Ron's ear. "Someone help us." Ron chuckled and I smiled.

"Hey mom guess what? Guess who we just met on the train? You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

I gasped and Ginny squealed. I stumbled, backing up. I quickly turned and ran to another pole far enough away to where I was out of eyesight and so I could think. The thoughts were horrendous.

_Harry Potter was here. _

_Father didn't kill him. _

_He's going to want to kill me for revenge._

_I feel guilty._

_And I actually think he's cute._

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw Ron.

"C'mon, trains going to leave if we don't hurry."

I nodded, and we ran to the door that gets us onto the train. When we got into the corridor that the compartments were lined up to, we looked through all the compartments. But only one was open. We stopped outside it.

"Jess, it's okay. We'll just pretend that your name is Weasley. That's what it says on your records. You're legally a Weasley." Ron said, his hands on my shoulder, sensing my nervousness.

"But what if I'm put in Slytherin?" I asked, looking up at my legal brother. He sighed, pulling me into a hug.

"You won't be. Trust me. You have no Slytherin qualities." He then backed away. "And I swear if he's really Harry Potter, he won't find out about you." Ron reassured me. I smiled.

"Thanks Ron." I said, and he gave me one last hug, before opening the compartment door.

"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked Harry, pointing to the bench across Harry. "Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head, so Ron sat across from him. I walked into the compartment and sat next to Ron. I saw him glance at Harry and then quickly looked out of the window. I sighed.

"Hey Ron, Jess."

I looked.

Fred and George were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right..." Ron mumbled. I smiled at the twins.

"Very well. I guess we shall see you later." I said. The twins looked to Harry.

"Harry." said George. "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye." All three of us said in unison.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron and I blurted out simultaneously. Harry nodded.

"Oh... well, we thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got... you know..." He pointed to Harry's forehead. He pulled his bangs to the side, and I saw his scar.

"Um... if you two will excuse me, I will be back." I said, getting up. They nodded, and I walked out, closing the doors behind me. I walked down the train corridor, to the corner. I sat down, knees to my chest. I placed my right arm on my knees. I pulled back my sleeve of my long shirt, and looked at my mark. The mark of my father. A skull that had a snake wrapped around it. I put my sleeve back when a girl passed by. When she passed, I pulled it back and looked at it again.

_I am so screwed up. _I thought. _People at my school will hate me, even most of the Slytherins. If I had only been able to fix this crap. But I can't. I'm so damn screwed up. _

And hen came the crying. I suppose I was crying for about ten minutes before someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up, and saw Ron. He smiled at me sadly.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded my head. I held up my hand. He grabbed it, helping me up.

And by the way." He said as we started heading back. "You're not screwed up, and no one will judge you by who your father was." I stopped him.

"Ron, he's not dead, and you know it." I said, gripping his arm tight. He whimpered, and I let go, letting a horrified expression on my face. "I'm so sorry." I said, examinating his arm. It looked like some skin was broken. I looked up to him horrified.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I said, backing up some.

"Jess, it's fine." He said, looking to his arm. I shook my head.

"I'm a monster." I said, collapsing onto my knees.

Ron kneeled in front of me. "Jess, you are not a monster. It was an accident. You know weird things have been happening lately, since you turned eleven."

And that was the last thing I heard as something came over my.

"Death Eaters can be recruited at eleven." I said in a deep male voice. Although it wasn't me. "They start getting unbelievably strong at age eleven, and weird, dangerous things happen." And then I gasped for air, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" He asked. I was able to shrug. He then stood, carrying me back to the outside of the compartment in his arms. When we arrived I was recovered.

"Thanks Ron." I said. He nodded, and we went in, changing into our robes.

**~HP~HP~HP~**

Five minutes later, the train started slowing down before finally stopping completely. As we tried to get through, people were pushing. I actually almost got pushed down, but Harry caught me, to which I blushed and Ron coughed, obviously not liking the boy who lived holding his sister, to which made me blush even more.

We finally made it onto the large, black platform. I spotted a big man holding a lantern, and he was yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years!" Then he spotted Harry. "Alright there Harry?" Then he continued as we walked over.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Who is he?"

"The gamekeeper, Hagrid." Harry answered. I nodded.

Hagrid led us down a path. People were stumbling. I would've fell a bunch if Harry didn't keep catching me. And Ron kept coughing and glaring at me, to which I stuck my tounge at him. Harry always chuckled.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid said. "jus' round this bend here."

And there was a chorus of "Oooooooh."

There was a mountain in the middle of a HUGE lake, and perched atop was a castle to which I presumed to be Hogwarts.

"No more'n five to a boat." Harry, Ron, and I were followed into our boat by a girl and boy.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked, who had his own boat. "Right then. Forward!"

And the fleet moved forward, towards the castle. Everyone looked up at the castle as the got nearer to the cliff.

"Heads down!" Hagrid warned everyone as we reached the cliff. We bent our heads and sailed through a curtain of ivy. We eventually reached what looked like a harbour and everyone clambered out of the boats.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked who I now knew to be Neville.

"Trevor!" he cried blissfully. He grabbed his toad, and were led up a passageway in the rock, until we reached huge doors.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

And Hagrid raised his hand, knocking three times on the giant oak doors.

**Okay, I do not know when this is going to be updated, seeing as the chapters are going to be long. And in this story, when we get to chapter six, Quidditch, there are to be two seekers on the team, cause I can do that. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and this will be updated soon.**

**JTW**


	2. Ch 2: The Sorting Hat

**A/N:** **And here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one. And I hope you do not hate me for whats going to happen, but it will be fixed! And I am thinking of doing an AU that's Ron/Hermione and Harry/Draco. Let me know what you think. I have already started the Chamber of Secrets so I can post more frequently when this is done. I love you all and I will see you at the end of the chapter.**

**Summary:**** 'I must tell you my story before it is too late. Before he kills me. Before Lord Voldemort kills me. Before my own father kills me.' Jessica Riddle is Voldemort's daughter, but only her, her deceased mother, and the Weasleys know. Can she survive her first year at Hogwarts? Follow her, Harry, Ron, and Hermionie as the try to find the secret of the Sorcerer's Stone, and stop whoever it is that is stealing it. HP/JR HG/RW**

**Pairings: ****Harry Potter/Jessica Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ronald Weasley**

**Warnings:**** Language**

_**Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat**_

The doors swung at once. I looked up and saw Professor McGonagall waiting for us in her green robes and witch's hat.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was huge. There were torches around the room, and there was a ceiling so high it was hard to determine.

We followed the professor across the pretty stone floor. I could hear voices and laughter from a door to the right. Harry and I exchanged looks. I smiled and he returned the gesture. Instead of taking us into the Great Hall, however, she took us to a chamber to the side. We crowded around her as she started to talk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I nervously attempted to push my straight hair behind my ear. Harry patted his hair down, Ron tried to get the dirt off his nose, and Neville tried to fix his robes.

"I shall return when we are ready for you." the professor said. "Please wait patiently."

She left, and I walked over to Ron.

"Here." I said, and rubbed off the dirt. We smiled at each other as I pulled my arm back.

"Thanks Sis." He said.

"No problem." I said. Then I walked over to Neville and fixed his robes.

"Thanks." He said. I nodded my response. Then I walked over to Harry.

"May I?" I asked, gesturing to his hair. He nodded, and I fixed it. It took a couple minutes, but I fixed it.

"How do they sort us into our houses anyway?" I asked.

"Yea, how exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred says it hurts alot, but Jess and I think it was just a joke." Ron answered. I nodded my confirmation. Harry looked like he was in deep thought, so I didn't interrupt him. I just listened to Hermione talking about all the spells she learned and blah blah blah.

Then something struck my tatoo.

It started burning. I looked down, and saw the tatoo grow bigger. I screamed as others screamed. Without anyone noticing, I made Ron look down. And he gasped. The pain intensified. And all of a sudden, it stopped. It was still really sore. Ron quickly helped me up, and I realized no one saw my little episode. Why? Because of some ghosts.

"Move along now! The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin!" And Professor McGonagall returned. "Now form a line and follow me."

I was behind Ron, who was behind Harry, who was behind some blonde dude. When we walked through the doors, I let my eyes wander. The Great Hall was just that: great. There were thousands of candles floating in midair. Then there were four long tables, to which I presumed to be the House tables. There were students at each table, and places for which the first years were to be sat when they were sorted. I looked up and saw the black ceiling with dots that were to look like stars. It was beautiful.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Hermione said. I rolled my eyes.

We were lead to the front of the room, where we stood. There was a stool and an old witch/wizard hat on a stool. It's brim opened and it started to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find, A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head, The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you, Where you ought to might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means, To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none), For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole room burst into applause. It bowed before going still again.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

And so the sorting started.

A girl named Hannah was put in Hufflepuff.

A girl named Susan was put in Hufflepuff.

A boy named Terry was put in Ravenclaw.

A girl named Brandy went to Ravenclaw.

A girl named Lavender went to Gryffindor.

A boy named Millicent went to Slytherin.

A boy named Justin went to Hufflepuff.

A boy named Seamus went to Gryffindor.

Hermione went to Gryffindor.

Neville went to Gryffindor.

A boy named Morag went to Ravenclaw.

A boy name Draco went to Slytherin.

Ron went to Gryffindor.

Harry took awhile, but the hat put him into Gryffindor.

And then it was my turn.

"Weasley, Jessica." Professor McGonagall called. I walked up and sat on the stool. The professor put the hat on my head and I heard it's voice.

**You're not really a Weasley.**

_No, I'm not but-_

**You are a Riddle.**

_Yea, but-_

**You are Voldemort's daughter.**

_Yes, but I'm-_

**Not like him? I've heard that.**

_Please don't put me in Hufflepuff._

**No Hufflepuff? Okay... how about Ravenclaw? Or Slytherin?**

_Please, put me in Gryffindor._

**But you would be good as a Slytherin.**

_I'm not like my father._

**Yes. You are. Deep, deep down.**

"No I'm not!" I yelled out loud on accident, before ripping off the hat. Then I ran out of the Hall, and in a random direction. I found a closet and ran into it.

"I'm so screwed up. I'm so screwed up. I'm screwed up." I kept mumbling as I cried. I don't know how long I was in there before the door was opened. I looked up, my mascara running. What I saw was surprising.

I saw Harry, his eyes filled with concern and worry. He walked in, and closed the door. He sat next to me, putting his arm around me. He pulled me into his arms. I sobbed even louder. We sat there for a little while, me crying as he comforted me. When I was able to talk, I looked at Harry.

"Thanks for coming to find me." I said. He smiled sadly.

"No problem." he said. "Now if you don't mind my asking, what happened in there?"

I sighed, but decided to tell him the truth. "The Weasleys adopted me. That's why I don't look like them. My father was Lord Voldemort himself." I looked, and he nodded for me to continue. I sighed. "My mother was killed soon after yours were. When she died, Professor Dumbledore rescued me and took me to the Weaslys where I gre up. When I found out you were Harry Potter, I had a freak out. Ron had to find me to get me on the train. When you showed us your scar, I had to leave to cry and tell myself I was screwed up. Then the Sorting Hat kept telling me I belonged in Slytherin and that I'd do good in Slytherin. He told me deep down I was just like my father."

"Jessica, you are not vile like your father. I can see it. You are you: a wonderful girl who does not belong in Slytherin." Harry said. "Just go see Professor Dumbledore and see what he says." Harry said. I smiled and nodded. He stood and helped me up. We walked to the Gryffindor tower, and once we arrived, Harry and I faced each other.

"Thanks again for comforting me." I said.

"No problem." He said.

"Hello children." the Fat Lady portrait greeted.

"Hey." Harry and I greeted in unison. We looked at each other and smiled, but when we looked back, the Fat Lady was gone. I sighed. Damn.

"She'll be back." Harry said. I nodded.

"Excuse me but Professor Dumbledore said Jessica may stay in the Common Room. However, she must go see him tomorrow." the Fat Lady said from the side of us. I nodded. Harry said the password, and we went in. I saw my stuff in front of the Common Room couch, so I went to it and opened. I looked for my pajamas and ran upstairs to the bathroom to change. My pajamas consisted of a red tank top with a giant black skull on the front, along with long, fuzzy black pants with dark red, purple, and blue skulls all on it. I then quickly ran downstairs and there my stuff into my trunk, before Harry got back down.

"Nice to see you being so quick." He said. I jumped and turned, clutching my shirt where my heart was.

"Oh my goblins! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. I walked over and slapped his arm. He winced and I smirked. "Revenge is a bitch." I said. He smiled at me.

"What's with the bad language?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, before pushing him to the direction of the stairs. He chuckled and went to bed. I smiled.

_Damn, he so freaking sexy._ I thought. Then I settled into the couch and dozed off sometime during the night.

And the nightmares didn't come that time.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I really hope you all did. I was sick today, so I did not go to school. Therefore, here is this chapter. I was having computer problems, so it didn't come till tonight. I still hope you enjoyed. Let me know when you guys want a little more romance. I'm trying not to make their relationship go too fast. However, if you want more romance, let me know, and you shall have it.**

**JTW**


End file.
